


The Best Glitter Isn't From The Gold

by Aaronmizuno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Caper Fic, Cheese, Drinking, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronmizuno/pseuds/Aaronmizuno
Summary: Co-Captain Yazawa returned home.Her mission, to take the island for all its worth.She never expected herself to become part of the treasure.The crew is getting bigger.(Tags to be added as needed)
Relationships: Nishikino Maki & Yazawa Nico, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Best Glitter Isn't From The Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelypond (Blinkkittylove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkkittylove/gifts).



> Big thanks to Lonelypond for suggesting a prompt I'd not planned on indulging.  
> This spiraled out of control and got big enough that it deserved it's own entry.  
> Inspiration's funny like that.

“Maki? Maki! Girl, are you listening to a word I say?”   
  
Maki blinked, the spell broken, she turned from the carriage window and answered, “Yes, Father.”   
  
“What did I just say, then?”   
  
Of course he called her bluff. He sounded mad. Hesitantly Maki chanced, “You were… offering insight into the purpose of clean tools and clean hands.”   
  
“While not incorrect, that has been the topic since we set for home from the Sonodas. The vagueness of your answer betrays you. Honestly Maki, I cannot fathom what has you so distracted by the sight of the port-side market.”   
  
Feeling the need to defend herself, Maki, naturally, dropped her guard and insisted, “So infrequently am I exposed to the general public that it should be only natural that I find fascination in it.”   
  
“Be grateful for that distance, my darling. Your father and I have worked very hard to protect you from the callous nature of the world.”   
  
“Yes, Mother,” Maki retreated, her mental capacity finally re-engaging to cover with, “Please do not mistake my curiosity for ingratitude. It was that topic that I considered as I looked out there… practically a world of proof by example.”   
  
Looking far happier, Mr. Nishikino praised, “An inquisitive mind is precisely what a physician requires. Diagnostics are a trial even during peaceful times. The lower streets are so abundant with vapors, infection, and illness that looking upon it must be a smorgasbord of symptoms. You are forgiven.”   
  
“Thank you, Father.”   
  
“Since I have lost my place in my lecture I feel it prudent to change topics to the affection of Dawei Yung.”   
  
Maki’s mother leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially yet not covertly, “I am grateful we share in the blessings of my mother. You will become quite accustomed to forgiveness in exchange for merely existing, my beautiful child.”   
  
Maki’s smile was weak, but sufficient for her parents to continue on with their praise of the wealthy banker’s son. Praise that Maki tuned out as she turned her attention inward. Her mind’s eye still captivated by the sight she had been so taken with a moment earlier.   
  
“-ery impressed. It was clear how taken he was with your skill at the bench. He cou-”   
  
Stark raven hair. Piercing confident eyes, crimson and proud. Lean muscle lending to a slenderness well accented by tattered breeches and a billowing white shirt with more buttons missing than fastened. She met those eyes with her own. While her…  _ mostly _ romantic heart would prefer to say that  _ they _ were the sight that had stirred her so… it was, in truth, the wind that caught this Adonis’s shirt strongly enough to answer her question as to whether she’d finally found a boy that could strike passion in her or not.   
  
That was no Adonis. That was a Venus.   
  
“-o say nothing of the advantages such a unio-”   
  
How do you explain to your doting parents that the reason you checked out of the conversation was because you caught an accidental flash of a young lady’s chest, said lady  _ saw _ you seeing, and  **_winked_ ** .   
  
The stirrings for Ms. Sonoda were clearly no isolated incident. Nice as Mr. Yung was, he was just… fundamentally unsuited for her.   
  
‘-ould suggest we let the boy stew in his passi-”   
  
Much like the weather was ill-suited for enduring this sudden additional heat. All of this silk and cotton, lace and sheen, were suitably fetching, but she couldn’t wait to be home to shed it for more comfortable domestic attire.   
  
It wasn’t quite late enough in the day, but she might be able to sway Waki to choose bedclothes upon their return since dinner had already been dealt with. An evening unwinding at the piano, the window open, the sea breeze… ahh, she felt so inspired that she may try translating these feelings to song.   
  
“It isn’t often that we see you blushing like this. I am so pleased to have finally found a suitable match for you,” her father’s voice finally began to register, “I would imagine that by this time next week, he will have made his proposal.”   
  
Maki’s mouth went dry. Her eyes widening as registering turned to comprehension.   
  
Mother leaned in, beaming, “He certainly looks enthusiastic. I can hardly believe I may soon be a grandmother.”   
  
“I... “ Maki hesitated, her mind once more failing to race. Instead, it was frozen in confusion. Halting, her words continued to spill, “I would… hope for patience on that. I wouldn’t want to appear…. Overly… ah… I mean, the invitation was simply to perform for… wasn’t… ?”   
  
“Oh sweetest darling,” her mother laughed, leaning across the carriage to smooth her hair, “Your father was in the drawing room already discussing dowries. You have no need for patience. Follow your heart!”   
  
“I…” Maki faltered. Taking in the expressions of her parents… there was a battle she was absent for that had been decisively lost. In times like these, she was grateful for the disconnect between her expression and her feelings. How would one express falling from the heights of soaring attraction into the maw of an abyssal nightmare? She needed time to sort through… so she answered, “I shall,” and left it at that.   
  


* * *

“What did they feed you, child? You look pale as a ghost!”   
  
Waki was already in motion, unbinding and unwrapping the evening’s numerous layers as she spoke. Knowing that in just a moment her dearest Waki discerned her true disposure, where her parents continued to prove their lack of skill or desire for the rest of the ride home, struck deep enough for the tears to swell.   
  
“I am… apparently to wed,” Maki trusted herself enough to share, “Father has made an agreement with the Yung family.”   
  
Waki continued to work, disrobing and pulling her about as she answered, “The Yungs? Do they intend to pair you with their eldest then, Han?”   
  
“Dawei,” Maki corrected, “A boy of 18.”   
  
“Two years younger than yourself,” Waki breezily commented, “Well, I suppose that’s better than being betrothed to someone twice your age.”   
  
“I want none of it,” Maki whispered fiercely, refusing to look anywhere but the window.   
  
“Well  _ of course _ you don’t,” Waki agreed, carrying Maki’s dress to the bedside so that she could trade for a nightgown, “You just  _ met _ the boy.”   
  
“... and he is a  _ boy _ ,” Maki stressed, “I’ve become certain as of today that I simply cannot and will not offer my heart to one, old or young.”   
  
“Well that’s hardly a surprise,” Waki snarked, “For as much as you’ve gone on about  _ Lady Umi _ this and  _ Lady Eli _ that… you only just now figured that out? I’d hoped you’d awaken to both sides, but… it is what it is.”   
  
Frustration pushed the tears down Maki’s cheeks, their usual impetus, “What am I supposed to  _ do _ with this? I thought they meant to take me from my music for  _ medicine _ , not for  _ child-bearing. _ ”   
  
“Oh, you’d make a dreadful mother,” Waki assured, sliding the gown down over Maki’s shoulders, “... though I’ve also always questioned your commitment to the medical arts...”   
  
“Waki… please. I need your counsel,” Maki pleaded through her lip-biting, “How am I supposed to endure this?”   
  
“Well,” Waki sobered and stood strictly before her charge, “That depends. Are you asking your caretaker, charged and employed by your parents to safeguard your wellbeing and your family’s interests?”   
  
“I ask my confidant and friend,” Maki answered, their agreed-upon measure for honesty and relief from duty, “The self-same woman who taught me how to maneuver my parent’s world while keeping my heart my own.”   
  
“Right then... dramatic child,” Waki relaxed. She took a deep breath and then piercingly demanded, “Sit down, girl.”   
  
Maki obeyed, wincing at the severity of the tone as she set herself down at the foot of her bed.   
  
“Do you remember when I told you about that hard decision you’d eventually have to make?” Waki asked without giving time to answer before continuing, “Well you’re time for consideration nears its end. You live in a world of wealth and privilege. There are comforts and expectations of longevity that come with that.”   
  
Waki now paced the room, not taking her eyes from her charge as she continued, “Pianos, fine dresses, quality medical care, and regular meals of variety and substance are all forfeit if you choose to walk away from this life. I  _ personally _ assure you that you are ill-prepared for the labors you’d need to endure should you abandon your family name and the class it inhabits.”   
  
Maki’s gaze dropped to the floor rather than face the harsh truth head-on. Waki continued, “That said, you are a brilliant woman. Your intellect reaches beyond simple regurgitation and stretches into solutions and considerations. Thanks to the lengths you’ve gone pursuing your infatuation with Lady Umi, you have practice in some defensive arts…”   
  
“Take your expectations of the hardships you may assume by leaving and quadruple them. Weigh this, and answer me Maki Nishikino.”   
  
Waki leaned in, placing her hands on Maki’s legs to draw her attention in, “Will you all but guarantee yourself a longer life, surrounded by these familiar comforts? Do you find the prospect of pairing with young Dawei so abhorrent that you would abandon all of these... trappings and assurances? Or… would you take your own fate in your hands? Do you trust your capacity  _ that _ much?”   
  
Vision too blurred to perceive, Maki managed, “Would I be on my own?”   
  
Waki stared long and hard, not that Maki could appreciate its intensity. She sighed and answered, “I… am not young, Maki. My knees are bad, my back is tired, and I’ve no confidence that I could be of use outside of this wildly domesticated world.”   
  
Maki’s shoulders dropped.   
  
“At most, if you were so resolute, I could assure you passage, a pittance of capital, and a direction to travel where, should you abandon your name, you may be able to remain undetected,” Waki offered.   
  
Silence held.   
  
Neither moved.   
  
“Tonight you will steal away with me,” Waki instructed, “I have errands I’d intended to run regardless. See how you feel about this course of action once you’ve witnessed a commoner’s situation from outside a carriage. An informed decision is less often a rash one.”   
  
“You’re… certain you’d take that risk?” Maki whispered.   
  
“There’s very little risk to it,” Waki brushed off, “You stay by my side, I show you around, I give you a taste of the world you’ve been blessed to avoid. As long as you don’t suddenly lose yourself and become a fool I see little consequence. I’ll assemble an ensemble that you’ll don yourself after the stroke of nine and forty-five.”   
  
“I will.”   
  
“Of course you will,” Waki assured, warmth finally returning to her voice. She stood straight and ruffled Maki’s hair, “... because you are, and will always be, the willful little brat I’ve come to love.”

* * *

The outfit was far less formally feminine than Maki was used to, and she  _ loved _ it. There was such a fascinating allure to leggings that weren’t stockings and shirts without bodices. With her hair pulled back and a cap pressing it down, the Maki in the mirror had  _ never  _ looked so sharp. She could have easily spent an hour marveling over the change… but she had places to be!   
  


The errand, as it turned out, was confirmation of an incoming delivery of groceries. A simple enough task. One that Maki was even able to participate in. It felt like a much shorter trip than the carriage commonly required, but there was a _clear_ difference.  
  
These streets _stank_. Saints and angels above did it reek. The carriage’s glass and potpourri made so much sense when the gutters ran with refuse. How did _anyone_ smell anything _other_? Proximity to anyone aside of Waki was a shocking cocktail of moist musk and wet sewage, carried through the surprisingly stagnant port air.  
  
She hadn’t considered why the higher classes lived in such elevated spaces. Apparently, it was entirely a functional decision. Sewage runs downhill and with elevation came a _breeze._ _Ugh._ Being this close to the sea should _always_ mean fresh air! How could a mere five blocks of buildings create such stagnance?  
  
Waki was certainly enjoying herself.  
  
“Is my poor little princely princess feeling under the weather?” Waki teased as they left the grocer’s distribution center, “You’re about as green as the lettuce. With the tomato on top, I dare say you’re a salad of a woman.”  
  
“You are so weird,” Maki grumbled, awkwardly hiding her nose in her shirt.  
  
“You’re the one with her stomach out. Really. Twenty years and still no sense of propriety. You really _weren’t_ meant for high society.”  
  
“I’d settle for simply the high ground,” Maki groaned, leaning in to lay her forehead on the half-a-head shorter Waki’s shoulder, “At least tell me this is as bad as it gets.”  
  
“Oh, sweet child, it gets _so_ much worse,” Waki warned with a wicked smile while patting her charge’s head condescendingly, “Say, I’m feeling a bit peckish. The sun’s almost out, so how about we stop in for a bite and a pint?”  
  
“Your appetite can survive... this?”  
  
“Ah yes, you had that fancy dinner at the Sonoda’s before this, didn’t you?”  
  
“... I’ll go,” Maki grumbled bucking up and swallowing a dry heave, “This is an important lesson, after all.”  
  
“Indeed, and dinner’s on you dear,” Waki grinned.

* * *

  
  


The sea-salt bleached door they entered faced the port itself. Front row. Maki’s relief as the air cleared was shattered once the door slammed behind them. The tavern held at least thirty patrons, mulling and dancing and singing and drinking and laughing and playing cards. The light was a paltry ten and two lamps and the sea air settled into something that could only be called dank. Salt and sweat. Hops and pipes stuffed with all manner of smoking weeds.   
  
In short, it was a bit overwhelming.   
  
Maki let Waki lead her by the hand to a wall-side table, flagging down the keep and gesturing in some significant manner that she simply could not translate. Maki’s attention was elsewhere. Her ears had caught a tune in the cacophony and her eyes hungrily sought it out.   
  
Opposite the bar, past the open floor that must have held a dozen couples, played the entertainment they all swayed to. The player was banging the keys far too hard and the poor instrument, a battered tack piano, was desperately out of tune… but in this setting it felt magical.   
  
“That!” Maki insisted, smacking the table to gain her caretaker’s attention, “I could do  _ that _ for a living!”   
  
“You could!” Waki wryly agreed, “If you’re content to live connected to a dive and work for scraps and change. A very respectable living.”   
  
“But look at the patrons,” Maki persisted, “Look how much life song brings to a place.” One of the roving wait staff dropped two oversized mugs and a bowl of rolls on the table, a double-hit of yeast barreling through her nostrils as she continued, “I think I could find  _ real _ happiness in that!”   
  
The sarcasm faded from Waki’s eyes once she caught the enthusiasm in Maki’s.   
  
“You play?” the woman who had started to walk away turned curiously, doubling back to repeat, “Cutie, can you play the chords?”   
  
Maki was taken aback. The older woman with the  _ largest  _ arms she’d ever seen on the fairer half of humanity was eyeing her up and down, “... and I mean  _ really _ play.”   
  
“I can,” Maki confidently answered, straightening her posture and forcing down the sudden surge of attraction, “Both by sheet and by improvisation.”   
  
The woman grinned, “Hows about you cover your first round by giving poor Luiz up there a breather? You think you’re good enough t’keep that crowd happy?”   
  
Maki, following Waki’s lead, dunked her roll into her mug as she answered, “Give me two songs to get a feel for the room and I’ll take that offer.”   
  
“‘Atta girl!” the woman cheered, “I’ll go let our man know. He’ll be so grateful I imagine he’ll cover your second.”   
  
As she walked away, Maki forced herself not to stare as the towering woman had hips to match those arms. She turned to Waki and grinned, “Eh? Eh!? How’s  _ that?” _   
  
“Not bad! You’re finally going to earn something through your own toil!” Waki dragged with a grin as she tore into her bread, “You lazy girl.”   
  
Maki snort-laughed as she tried to mimic the charming bite, but either her jaw was too weak or she hadn’t let the roll soak enough. A squirt of frothy brew and a stretch but not a break in the bread was all she could manage, setting Waki to howl with laughter.   
  
Maki pouted at the continued ridicule, which was  _ far _ more frequent this evening than it had been in months. Recognizing that this was  _ absolutely _ part of her trial, the heiress bucked up, redunked, and tuned her ear past the roar and into the song.   
  
She locked eyes with the other musician’s back, gauging just how far off-tune the instrument truly was. Watching the force and gauging how much sound the piano would yield. She recognized the tune, but only in the vaguest sense as it was clearly retailored into a more rousing sound. A strong steady beat. Perfect for the stomp-heavy dancing which supplied percussion.   
  
The drink was  _ awful. _ Practically as hearty as the roll itself.  _ Considerably _ alcoholic, more so than the wine that had accompanied dinner, but still likely below her predisposed threshold. Two swigs of the stuff made her feel full and five more fit to the brim. The rolls, which felt like an afterthought,  _ did _ pair nicely with it… which was to say they were stale bricks.   
  
More of the test. Maki soldiered on. Her gaze moved to the crowd, seeing enthusiasm, gauging response to the altered melody’s ebbs and flows. It felt a shame that the pianist would have to face away from such a joyous sight, but the thunder in the boards and the in-beat shouts served a more than sufficient alternative.   
  
Then the doors opened. A wash of cool night air heralding the arrival of several more patrons. The first was adorned in faded violet jewel-tone, numerous sparkling beaded necklaces, an inordinate number of rings, and a gorgeous purple braid draped over her shoulder that dangled to her waist. Had Waki asked, the past seven “sips” would have loosened Maki’s tongue enough to admit it was the woman’s figure more than the number of dazzling reflections that captured her attention.   
  
Thusly primed, she was ill-prepared for the woman who followed. The immodest Venus from earlier in the day. Just as sharp. Just as charismatic. Just as unbuttoned. Maki, who had been taking a slow eighth pull from her mug simultaneously choked and sprayed her mouth’s contents straight back in.   
  
“Clearly, I need to take you drinking more often,” Waki drawled with a grin as Maki frantically tried to calm her resulting cough, “Your isolation has done you no favors, Maki my love.”   
  
In between guttural hacking and an explosion of a blush, Maki missed the entrance of the rest of the group. So overtaken she had to remove her cap, the belabored woman wheezed, “That’s her.”   
  
“Her who?”   
  
More coughing.   
  
“What’s that dear?”   
  
Coughing with a glare, face as red as her hair.   
  
“Ah, so someone in that party who entered just now pushed you over the edge that Ladies Umi and Eli had lured you to?”   
  
Cresting to the catch-up of breath and wiping of involuntary cough-fueled tears, Maki slapped the table as she argued, “No! They… not like that!”   
  
“Ahh, so less an affair of the heart and more a burning for carnal pa-”   
  
“Waki!” Maki cough-wheeze-interrupted, the whine in her voice being more than enough to set the woman cackling once more.   
  
Worse, she’d noticed. Just barely, Maki caught the gorgeous example of what she’d previously appreciated as androgeny sparing her a glance, a smile, and a laugh. Embarrassment fit for dying… except Maki was too busy berating herself for so inaccurately assessing this…  _ stunning _ example of femininity.   
  
Good goin’ Maki. Great impressions as always. Rin would drag you for days if she knew.   
  
“Oh hoh, you have it baaaaad,” Waki pressed in.   
  
“I assure you,” Maki recovered, still red-faced, “There is  _ nothing _ bad about it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go earn your dinner... I didn’t bring any money with me.”   
  
With a profound lack of dignity, Maki stumbled to her feet and re-donned her cap. She adjusted it while fixing her glare on her favorite lady over 40. Finding that the act only set the woman into further hysterics, she stepped away and toward the glorious waitress from earlier.   
  
Maybe she  _ did  _ have a problem.   
  
“I believe I’m ready to relieve your pianist,” Maki announced, a bit louder than intended but still a whisper amidst the crowd, “How much would I need provide to warrant some meat for my companion?”   
  
“Confident one ain’t’cha?” the woman grinned. She clapped her hand on Maki’s back, unbalancing her even further, as she answered, “I’ll get her some jerky and you give Luiz an hour and a half.”   
  
“Your generosity knows no bounds,” Maki bowed lightly before taking the long way around the tavern’s perimeter toward her second companion for the evening. There was always such a thrill getting to sit on a new bench and acquaint with a new piano. Each felt different. Each sang uniquely. Each had different needs to coax out it’s finest sound. Two in one day? Sublime.   
  
Fortunately, if there was one thing that Maki Nishikino had confidence in, it was her hard-earned skill of over a decade and a half at the bench. That’s why, even though her vision wavered as her body struggled to process the starch and alcohol and starchy alcohol, even though she had no delusion that it was her balance that was faulty and not the floorboards, even though it was so warm in this hall that she’d mimicked the woman she had been so struck by and undid the top three buttons of her blouse… she knew she had this.   
  
She  _ felt _ the music that moved the crowd.   
  
She just needed to make it to the bench.   
  
Around the dance floor. Through a thick haze of earthy pungent smoke. Through the wavering of her vision. Past the vision of roguish charm and her entourage of three. The last of those required a bit of help from the railing so she had time to answer that wide crimson-eyed smile with a heavy-lidded crooked grin of her own.   
  
“Luiz?” Maki addressed, absolutely nailing a stable sober posture thanks to the harpsipiano offering its back as balance, “Rest your hands a little. I’ve come to relieve you.”   
  
His hands were claws, permanently hooked as his hands glided over the keys. Calluses that showed struggle where performance suggested none. He offered a smile, a nod, and a flourish of a finish as he set his on-going melody to rest.   
  
“She’s a little coarse on the high end,” he warned with a pat on the shoulder as he departed.   
  
Just as well. Tinny this model may be, it was the deeper chords she had intentions toward. She sat as the crowd cheered for the previous performance, the older fellow taking a bow. She cracked her fingers, tested the pedals, noted a hint of catch in the soft, took a deep heady smoke-choked breath, and picked up where her predecessor had left off.   
  
At this point, Maki dedicated herself entirely to the song…

  
… so…   
  
… our story’s perspective will now switch to a frequently mentioned rascal, two of her crew, and a witch.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
**10 Minutes Earlier**  
  
  
“Alright then, Pana. How would _you_ handle the guards?”  
  
“Not like _that._ Actually, I already have a way in,” the most unassuming of the trio answered, “For both the Ayase and the Nishikino.”  
  
While Honoka was busy flopping her lips like a fish, Nico snapped her fingers and praised, “Niiiice, the stablekeep, right?”  
  
“She _is_ very nice,” Hanayo answered with a wink, “I’d very much like it if she came with us after this is all said and done with.”  
  
“She passed your interview. That’s good enough for me. Now it’s all up to our fearless leader to your left,” Nico withdrew, “So, about this “in”, you think I could take the same way?”  
  
“If I can’t get an okay from her, I’m sure I could at least keep her distracted.”  
  
“Woooooow. Go Pana.”  
  
Honoka finally got it together enough to chime in, “I’m fine with a bigger crew. Anyone you guys would vouch for is A-OK to me! Heck, more hands means we’ll get to take a bigger haul!”  
  
Nico added, “Plus, the more intel we have on the inside of those stupid estates, the better chance we’ll rake ‘em for all they’ve got.”  
  
“So, Nico,” Honoka began but was interrupted by the woman herself.  
  
“Come _on_. What’s the point of code names if we don’t _use_ them?”  
  
“Oh, sorry Nic- err… what’s yours again?”  
  
“ _Ruby._ ”  
  
“Right. ‘Cuz the eyes. Alright then _Rubes_.”  
  
“Not my name.”  
  
“What have you been doing if you haven’t found a way into the doctor’s yet? I mean, even I’ve got a way in _and_ out of the Sonoda’s. I thought you said you’d have a hometown advantage waiting for you!”  
  
“I’m glad you asked,” Nico wound up, making Honoka immediately regret doing so, “While you two were off doing... whatever, _I_ was making good on a _really_ old promise and arranging a meetup with an old friend.”  
  
“Is that what this is?” Hanayo frowned, “Old ties are dangerous, Ruby…”  
  
“Hey, you want to pick up Pony-Play. Honk-a-Donk is probably going to end up falling head over heels for Whack-A-Mole and charm-recruit her, just like she did Stitches. _I’ve_ got an interview lined up with my spiritual sister from another mister that you’re gonna _love._ ”  
  
“What’re we calling her?” Honoka asked, looking _very_ pleased at the current run of nicknames.  
  
“That’s her up ahead. She hasn’t spotted us yet, but when I tell you the name you’ll totally know who I mean,” Nico teased, “May I _preemptively_ introduce, The Great and Mysterious Zomi!”  
  
“... the chick in purple?”  
  
Nico frowned at Honoka, “That _chick_ , is an honest to God, proven and verified, spell-weaving witch… and one of the _only_ people left in this shitty hole of a port I’d call family.”  
  
“Aww,” Hanayo aww’ed, unaccustomed to such open affection coming from their co-captain.  
  
“... and if any of you tell her I said that, I’ll call you a liar to your _face_ ,” Nico ineffectually warned through a toothy grin, “Hey, ‘ ** _Zomi!_** _’_ _  
_ _  
_ _“_ Zomi” was seated at one of the boardwalk’s many vendor tables. Her spread was sparse, a simple thematically purple cloth upon which she shuffled cards. Flowers dotted a thick braid that rested over her right shoulder and it was a marvel that she was able to handle her deck with such skill with so many ridiculous and intentionally gaudy rings.  
  
She turned at the call, the sound of a dozen windchimes accompanying her wide lazy smile, “My~, look what washed ashore. I’m surprised no one’s thrown it back yet...”  
  
“Aww, I’m glad someone finally got you a chair. With those things swingin’ around I’m surprised you haven’t thrown your back out.”  
  
“Given what the cards have been saying, I’m shocked you can still walk with how much your knees must have endured...”  
  
“BASELESS SLANDER!” Nico roared, thrusting a finger Zomi’s… erm… let’s be honest, we all know it’s Nozomi by now. Nico pointed at Nozomi and continued, “Those cards don’t know SHIT.”  
  
“ _Just_ like a certain no-talent tomboy I used to know,” Nozomi wondered sarcastically.  
  
They held their antagonistic glare for a full three seconds before both broke down laughing.  
  
“My back _does_ kill me, you know.”  
  
“I bet… and it’s not like I’ve had _any_ luck like _that,_ ” Nico brushed off, earning a sharp laugh from Honoka that Nico answered with, “Quiet, you. Not everyone has your luck with the ladies.”  
  
“Oh, so you finally settled on ladies then?” Nozomi prompted, setting to packing her kit for the evening, “That would explain the reading I did for you this morning.”  
  
“I settle on _nothing_ ,” Nico countered, “I only excel. Let’s grab a drink and talk business. You got a place?”  
  
Nozomi rounded the table and nodded cheerily to Honoka and Hanayo, “The perfect place. We may be interrupted since I have a few patrons that like my advice, but I can guarantee that no one will overhear _anything._ ”  
  
“That’s good,” Hanayo commented, “Because you two have been making me _very_ nervous.”  
  
Nico looped an arm around Nozomi’s waist and pulled her in tight as she answered Hanayo, “It’s just how we talk. You’ll learn to love it.”  
  
“I already love it,” Honoka laughed, coming in on Nozomi’s other side to double the squeeze.  
  
“ _You_ must be Honoka,” Nozomi laughed as the quartet started to continue their way down the boardwalk, “Oh _wow,_ you’re right Nicocchi, she _does_ sparkle.”  
  
“Right?”  
  
“You really said that abo-... wait...Niccochi!? She calls you _Nicocchi!?_ That’s _way_ cuter than _Ruby!”_ _  
_ _  
_“Ruby? Oh. Right. The eyes. I would have suggested Short-Stop.”  
  
“Less talking, more walking,” Nico insisted as Hanayo trailed behind, “Nico’s _thirsty._ ”  
  
Honoka snorted. Nico pinched her arm. Hanayo opened the door for the other three and Nozomi rolled initiative and entered first.  
  
There was a good sound coming out of there. A little smokier than she’d generally prefer, but that would only work further in their favor. Nico followed her old bestie and didn’t make it five paces in before someone committed to a _wildly_ impressive spit-take.  
  
Now, usually hearing that upon arrival would be followed by yelling, chasing, and maybe a little adventurous flirting with life and death. Someone she’d been caught stealing from, someone who heard she’d said a thing… stuff like that. This time? Just an _incredibly_ cute…  
  
Wait…  
  
No... that’s the drop-dead gorgeous redhead from the carriage earlier today. The heck was someone who rides with Dr. Nishikino doing in a place like… ?  
  
Whatever. Don’t stare and keep moving. Muse as you move. She waved the smoke from in front of her face as she followed Nozomi as the scene behind her clicked into place. She remembered seeing the _lady_ Dr. Nishikino not long before leaving town the first time. She had red hair too. Way darker though. _That_ must be the Nishikino _heiress._  
  
...  
  
 _WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING IN A CRAPPY PORT-SIDE TAVERN?!_  
  
… and why was she here with that woman? That was a member of the Nishikino’s home staff. Near the top of the hierarchy at that. Nico had considered approaching her a few times in the past during her grocery runs as a potential entry point. Wouldn’t someone like that be _preventing_ exposure like this? Maybe…  
  
Yeah...  
  
… she could work with this.  
  
She saw that look from the carriage. Hell, her ego had been riding the high from that girl’s reaction all evening.  
  
“I could pull a Honoka…” Nico muttered to herself giddily.  
  
“What’s that?” Nozomi asked, scooting to the wall-side of the table and patting the seat next to her.  
  
Nico followed, having a much easier time doing so as her mind raced. She sat and in a hurried voice asked, “You mentioned a reading. A reading about me and ladies.”  
  
“I did,” Nozomi frowned, “... and if you’re coming on to me now you’ll only prove them false.”  
  
“God, you’re an ass,” Nico grumbled, shaking her head as her two compatriots settled themselves, “There _is_ a girl who caught my eye. I _think_ I caught hers as well.”  
  
“Is this really the time for that? I thought this get-together was for business, not pillow talk.”  
  
“The Nishikino heiress. She’s here, and for _whatever_ reason seems to have taken notice of me.”  
  
“Oh! Now _that_ **_is_** interesting,” Nozomi grinned, “... and explains a few things. Ah, I’ve missed having you around. Not five minutes and you’ve already made things fun again.”  
  
“... missed you too.”  
  
“Now, you’re _sure_ it’s her and that you’ve read the situation correctly?”  
  
“You tell me,” Nico confided as Hanayo and Honoka struggled to listen in, “That’s her staggering her way toward us now.”  
  
Nico locked on eye contact with… oh no, that girl was going to have _such_ a headache in the morning, wasn’t she? UGH. Focus. Keep the smile glowing.  
  
At least she didn’t need to force the interest. Nico could barely take her eyes _off_ the unsteady woman as she relied on the railing in passing. It didn’t take much attention to catch the _raw_ attraction on the redhead’s returned gaze either.  
  
That woman must be _dangerously_ honest.  
  
There was a pinch of heartache. Probably guilt over how little the upcoming caper would leave the girl to inherit.  
  
… probably.  
  
Nozomi was already shuffling her deck in a frenzy as Honoka started looking around to figure out what Nico was staring at. Hanayo flagged down a waitress, even though she was destined for disappointment. After all, what vaguely European sea-port tavern served steamed white rice? Why would an alternate universe, vaguely European, rebuild of Hanayo even be hooked on such an asian staple?  
  
Why would _any_ of their names still match their default japanese incarnations?  
  
Truly, the world is full of mystery.  
  
“Nicocchi. Whatever it is you’re thinking about, you _need_ to make a move,” Nozomi insisted with some urgency after taking a look at her… surprisingly complex 16-card spread.  
  
“Ruby…” Hanayo grumbled.  
  
“Why? What do they say?”  
  
“Ooh! Tarot!” Honoka finally noticed, interjected, and was completely ignored, “Do me next!”  
  
“Just trust me. Do whatever it was you were planning to do, just… _be yourself when you do it.”_  
  
“What does that mean!?” Nico fired back, alarmed by just how straightforward and urgent the usually vague seer was being. Besides, it was one thing to playfully consider charming your way into someone’s heart, into their pants, into their home and out with their loot... and another to… actually… you know… _do it._  
  
 _“Just trust me,”_ Nozomi insisted, “Just… be you… and… I think this could work out _amazingly.”_  
  
About this time was when the pianist Luiz's applause finally died out. Conversation began to fill the void, but was cut short by a sharp, deep, sound. It resounded. It silenced. It caught all eyes and dragged them to the battered tack piano… and the red-haired woman with the low ponytail that sat at its bench.  
  
Once more the instrument’s deepest chords were struck, then again at a faster pace. The pace held. A baseline set. A skittering of high notes immediately drew cheers from a table of scottish traders as a rousing winding chorus bid welcome to its audience.  
  
Playful and demanding. Casual but unyielding. In moments the hall thundered with stomping paired with the powerfully-keyed base. The open floor spiralled and whirled with wheeling patchwork skirts and interweaving partners.  
  
In that moment, Nozomi wasn’t the only one capable of casting spells in the room. Distantly, Nico was aware of her friend’s eyes on her… watching her as _she_ watched the aristocratically attractive Nishikino heiress sweat and pound the powerful melody that demanded every ear in the room.  
  
Her face must have been red. Her chest was hot. It made no sense, but it didn’t matter. At some point, she’d started standing. Nico needed to see those sharp eyes, but they were closed. The woman’s teeth were grit. Her lips snarled in an impossibly confident smile.  
  
“I’ll… be right back,” Nico said in a voice entirely lost in the thunder. She forced her gaze away and slipped back away from the table. She ruffled Honoka’s hair as she passed. Everyone else was busy watching the replacement pianist too.  
  
It didn’t take long for her to retrace her steps to the table she’d seen the (seriously, _seriously,_ and suddenly intimidatingly gorgeous) heiress choking at a few minutes earlier. The older woman was still there, watching the musical tempest as was everyone else not currently stomping along. With an uncharacteristic lack of a game plan, she slid into the heiress’s seat. The woman turned, eyebrows raised.  
  
“Hey there. Name’s Ruby.”  
  
“I’m sure it is,” the woman… what was her… oh yeah, Waki Hayasaka drawled. Lady seemed savvy.  
  
“Your friend at the piano is… something else.”  
  
“She’s been referred to as kinder things, but also far, far worse,” Hayasaka laughed, “Did my girl catch your eye? … because you’ve certainly caught her’s.”  
  
The stupid heat in Nico’s chest spread. Her cheeks felt like they burned as she played dumb and asked, “What do you… huh?”  
  
“She almost met her end a few minutes back just by seeing you arrive at the same unfortunate moment of taking a drink. The girl is a shipwreck at the best of times, but I’ve never seen her to _that_ extreme. What can I do for you, Ruby?”  
  
God, this must be how Honoka feels every breathing moment. The mystery of her infinite confidence is solved. Nico swallowed and forced herself to maintain engagement, “I would… very much like to speak with her.”  
  
“Ha! You’d probably be doing most of the talking. May I ask your intentions?” Hayasaka asked, all below her nose obscured by her mug. The eyes suggested _way_ too much humor. Was this woman some kind of sadist?  
  
“I would… like to see if I... could, ah… be... friends with her?” Nico floundered.  
  
What the _hell_ was _that?_ She was usually so _good_ at coming up with a con on the fly.   
  
Hayasaka lowered her mug, enjoying this _way_ too much, and answered with two fingers and, “Two conditions.”  
  
Given how little skill she seemed to possess at the moment, Nico felt it best to go with just a nod.  
  
“One, you go to the barkeep and get a room.”  
  
Nico would have mimicked the heiress’s earlier spit-take had she been drinking. Instead, she just… stopped breathing.  
  
“Rent it for the full night. Your friends will have to stay elsewhere, because you’ll be occupied with my second condition.”  
  
“... Which is…?”  
  
“You will do your _very_ best to become as _close_ a friend as you can… until either she leaves of her own accord or the room’s rental is at an end. You unwittingly did her quite a favor earlier today simply by smiling in her direction. She confirmed something for herself that I’ve long known.”  
  
Hayasaka took another drink as a perpetual loop of ‘whatthehellwhatthehellwhatthehell’ rolled through Nico’s mind, synching up surprisingly well to the heiress’s song.  
  
“Be kind to her. Aside of all pertaining to you, _Ruby_ , today has been _atrocious_ for her. Given your... general lack of composure, I take it you understand my meaning?”  
  
Nico swallowed. The old lady was preparing a _hookup_ for the heiress? “I... am as certain as I can be, I suppose.”  
  
“This works out in your favor as well, doesn’t it?” Hayasaka grinned, “I’ll remain close. I will escort her home in the morning.”   
  
“You’re… really okay with this?”  
  
“Do you think you’re up to the task? As I’m sure you can hear, she’s quite passionate. I’ve no idea how that would translate to the activities you may have in mind.”  
  
Nico sat, mind blown. _Nothing_ about this made any sense. Knowing full well it was self-sabotage, she asked, “Why are you okay with this?”  
  
“Because you’re easier to read than the sign out front, I’ve been around the girl long enough to know how to pre-empt her _endless_ nonsense, and she deserves to make _some_ decisions for herself.”  
  
This was… a lot. Wishing she could reconvene with Nozomi and get some clarification on _why_ this was a good idea, what the reading actually said, Nico hesitated. Ultimately, this played into their hands _perfectly._ Hell, she could even set up a ransom scenario…  
  
Like hell. She was a rogue, not a damned villain.  
  
“Go. Get the room. She’ll be on that bench for a while, so you should probably grab a bite in the meantime. Best you be rested for whatever you ladies do when you… do… whatever you do,” Hayasaka said dismissively, “Be sure that she enjoys herself.”  
  
Still on edge, but her trust in Nozomi being absolute, Nico nodded and stood, “With your blessing, then. I’ll show her a wonderful time.” She bowed and stepped away from the table.  
  
At normal volume, speaking would be lost in the wash of the stomping, cheering, and song. Because of this, it was absolutely understandable for it to go unheard as Nico passed, Waki’s parting words of, “Oh, I know you will, Nico. To think you’d return just in time to catch my sweet Maki’s eye. The Gods really _do_ have a sense of humor.”  
  
  
\--  
  
  
“... and _this?_ This suggests that whatever your goal, you are _very_ likely to only know success. Just _who_ are you?”  
  
When Nico returned to her table, Nozomi was wrapping up Honoka’s reading. Hanayo was _dripping_ with sullen irritation, glaring at her co-captain. Honoka was doing that hand-behind-head-while-anxiously-laughing thing she does when crap just falls in line for her.  
  
Like it always does.  
  
Nico rested her chin on Honoka’s head and answered for her, “A huge pain in the butt. That’s who she is.”  
  
“Welcome back, Ruby,” Hanayo greeted, “What’s going on? You disappeared on us.”  
  
“Ruby’s got a date,” Nico answered simply, “Possibly for the night.”  
  
“What?” Honoka laughed, “Seriously? With who?”  
  
Nico turned her head, which in turn forced Honoka’s gaze to also redirect. Nico made certain to point at the maniac at the bench before slipping around the table and bumping shoulders with Nozomi as she sat. She steeled herself and confided, “With that gal. I’ve got a room reserved. You three are gonna have to find somewhere else to crash tonight.”  
  
“Wait, wait, _what!?_ ” Honoka gaped. She didn’t have to sound so friggin’ surprised.  
  
“Magic fingers over there’s the Nishikino heiress. Apparently she figured out she likes ladies today and her handler over there just… put her in my care.”  
  
“That’s _my_ move!”  
  
“Pana’s doing it too,” Nico brushed off, _really_ wanting to get off this subject.  
  
“Technically, we haven’t done anything like that yet…”  
  
“I haven’t gotten anywhere with Umi yet either,” Honoka pouted, “... Kotori’s been laughing at me!”  
  
“ _Stitches_ …” Hanayo corrected wearily.  
  
“You two can stay at my place tonight,” Nozomi offered, reading the vibes off Nico that _anyone_ could follow, “I’d very much like to get to know who my friend ran off with so long ago.”  
  
“I came into the picture later,” Hanayo demurred.  
  
“An’ I picked Nic-… _Ruby_ up about two ports after she left here,” Honoka boasted.  
  
“Which is a story that can wait until you three are at Zomi’s,” Nico growled, pressing her hands into her eyes as her agitation only became more apparent.  
  
“Hey, you’re not looking so good,” Honoka pointed out, “You know, If you’re not up to this, I could take care of the redhead. She’s pre-”  
  
It may have been the pressure of her palms, but in that instant Nico could only see the color red. She slammed both fists onto the table, finding that she had no words to convey just how _angry_ that made her. With teeth bared, she managed, “I need some air,” and stormed out of the tavern.  
  
Away from the stomping. Away from the smoke. Away from the smell of yeast and sweat. Out of that horrible lighting. Away from that manipulative woman acting as if she were just a throw-away experience for some rich girl. Away from the music. _… and away from that overconfident_ ** _jerk_** _that always got her way._ _  
_ _  
_She… really did need the clear air. Nico crossed the boardwalk to lean over the sea-side banister. It was set too high to be comfortable for elbow-leaning, but if she hunched a bit, she could rest her arms and chin on it. _  
_ _  
_The sky was dark now. The air brisk. The new moon was in two days, during which, for better or worse, their caper would play out. Infiltrate the three estates at the island’s peak, loot everything worth carrying while Kotori breaks their ship out of impound, and get the hell away from this god-awful place _never_ to return.  
  
“Pana thought you could use some company.”  
  
Nozomi settled beside her. Where Nico faced the horizon, Nozomi watched the tavern. … Of course… if it wasn’t for Hanayo, she woulda gone nuts years ago.  
  
“I really didn’t expect to see you again.” Nozomi let the waves slap the pier undisturbed for a bit before continuing, “The cards told me you’d find success out there… and since I had no way of knowing, I let that satisfy me.”  
  
“It... wasn’t all bad,” Nico answered, emotion drained from her voice, “It would have been better with you there.”  
  
“Well… you know I couldn’t do that.”  
  
“... how did things turn out with Eli?”  
  
“Well… my things are still under the bridge… so… I’m sure you can guess.”  
  
Nico turned her head, resting her cheek on her arms instead of her chin so she could watch her friend’s profile, “Damn aristocrats.”  
  
“It wasn’t her fault,” Nozomi assured, “... I was the one who backed down. I just… I couldn’t ask her to leave her life behind for what _we_ grew up with. She would have though… I believe that.”  
  
Nico let that hang in the air for a while. Long enough that Nozomi waved it away by asking, “So… what was all that in there?”  
  
“Tch.”  
  
“That bad?”  
  
The question was a litany of burdens she’d been _wanting_ to divulge for years. Gathering the momentum to actually let herself took a moment. “... When I got to Palamos I was out of cash. No food, No nothing. When I met her, it was by fighting over some scraps behind this restaurant I was sleeping on the roof of. She kinda had the same idea I did. Did the same thing I did.”  
  
“So you’re both idiots then,” Nozomi grinned, eyes on the stars.  
  
“Next thing I knew, we were planning the rest of our lives together. We kifed a skimmer, Hit up a few towns. Traded up. I was… so... _so_ into her…”  
  
“You two… were…?”  
  
“It’s just like I wrote. You just get… swept up in her. Everything’s an adventure and... I... ”  
  
Nozomi waited for Nico to continue. So many years and she still knew how to handle her. The thought gave her the distance needed to safely continue, “Then we met… Stitches. We picked her up before Pana. She got just as swept up as I did… and you know I can’t handle that kind of thing.”  
  
“Rubiichi doesn’t share.”  
  
“Pfft. Rubiichi. Nice. Pana joining later made things better, but… I got to see just how easily she could keep moving forward. Stitches can keep up. Every port was the same thing, but for _her_ it just makes them closer. Inevitably, she, Pana, and I are the only ones who stay, but that girl is… like you said. She sparkles.”  
  
“Why are you still traveling with them, then?”  
  
“Things didn’t really go so well on my own. Plus, they’re my crew, you know? It’s not their fault I get hung up on things.”  
  
“Rubiichi’s grown a lot.”  
  
Nico smirked, grateful for the opportunity to joke, “No I haven’t.”  
  
Nozomi laughed. Nico punched her arm. She laughed harder.  
  
“Come with us.”  
  
“... I think I will,” Nozomi admitted, not even making her wait.  
  
Forcing down a bubble of hope, Nico kept the tone light, “In the cards?”  
  
“I haven’t asked. It’s just intuition. It feels like my time here is about done, one way or another.”  
  
“Did she charm you too?”  
  
“No… you sparkle too, Ruby. Are you sure you want to do this? The thing with the Nishikino heiress?”  
  
“You don’t know her name either?” Nico frowned.  
  
“Most people don’t even know she exists,” Nozomi shrugged, “Not observant enough to tell the difference between her and her mother, I suppose.”  
  
“A lonely, isolated rich girl…”  
  
“How did this happen anyway? When did you even have the chance to meet her, let alone get her interested in you?”  
  
Ah! _THERE’S_ the confidence again. Nico turned around and hooked her arms on the railing. She shot Nozomi a grin and bragged, “Apparently, just one look at this dazzling face convinced her she was gay. Her being down here is to help her work through some identity crisis or something.”  
  
“Cute. What really happened?”  
  
“Not joking,” Nico shrugged, eyes closed, “Any story _I_ would come up with is _way_ more believable. That’s how the lady keeping an eye on her put it.”  
  
“... and you’re… okay with this?”  
  
Nico remained silent, not budging. Getting the weight off her chest about her Honk frustrations was a great distraction… but here we were again. Her smile held for a full five seconds before she caved, “I’m freaking out. You saw her. She’s beautiful. Like _really_ beautiful.”  
  
“PFFT,” Nozomi snorted, “Have a little confidence. You’re surrounded by beauties all the time!”  
  
Nico stared a hole in the boardwalk, “... back when... _she_ was still into me, I was the one who usually instigated. I thought that’s just how she was, you know? Passive. Enthusiastic, but passive. But I’ve never seen her like that with anyone else since.”  
  
“You’ve seen her with other people?” Nozomi laughed.  
  
The boardwalk hadn’t quite started smoldering yet, “A few.”  
  
Nozomi’s laughter dried up, “Ah.”  
  
“It’s been a while. For me.”  
  
“Was Pana….?”  
  
“Wha? Noooo no no. Nothin’ like that. Seeing her pursue _anyone_ is weird. This whole job is turning out weird… ”  
  
“So why go along with it? Pursuing the heiress.”  
  
“... I said I’d handle getting into the Nishikino estate. Honkers is working the Sonoda estate.”  
  
“Her code-name is _Honkers?!_ **”** **  
** **  
**“... Actually, I don’t know if she ever settled on one.”  
  
“Tight operation you run, _Rubiichi_. So, I guess that means Pana…”  
  
“Yeah. She’s already got a way into the Ayase estate. As usual, she’s got her stuff set straight before the rest of us. Honkers is the luck, I’m the brains, Pana’s the competence and Stitches fills the cracks we inevitably leave.”  
  
“So it’s just business then? A transaction she doesn’t know she’s committing to.”  
  
“Technically, I guess… but… it’s nice to have someone look at you like that, you know?”  
  
Nozomi smiled wistfully, “It really is. … you think you’re ready to go back in there?”  
  
“... yeah. Thanks ‘Zomi.”  
  
“Any time.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  


It took Maki three hours of solid play before she’d had her fill. Waki had eaten well, Maki was… as well hydrated as you could be with two pints of hard ale working through your system and most of your water turned to sweat on your skin.  
  
The tavern had a wildly successful night. The music had been rousing and continuous, breaks lasting only long enough for Maki to throw more water back. Since she was facing the piano, at some point she’d relieved all of her blouse’s buttons of duty.  
  
The person bringing her water, convincing her all the more that this was a wondrous and elaborate fantasy, was the Venus from earlier. She would appear, mug of cooling mana in hand, which Maki would gratefully accept and greedily gulp it down. Her stunning muse would watch, enraptured. Each drop that would escape her lips was a blessing bringing reprieve to her heated chest. Maki would thank her handsome water maid as warmly as possible and allow the sight of her flustered retreat fuel the next round.  
  
The waitress with the lovely arms (her name, Maki inevitably learned, was Meire) tapped her shoulder near the end to request an emotive wind-down. Their barrels were dry, an unexpectedly busy Tuesday, so business had slowed to a crawl. A nod and a weary swipe at her brow was all the prelude she required.  
  
What followed was a melancholic rhapsody, a song flowing from her heart that mourned the passing of this beautiful dream. She swayed with a confident smile, the keys slick with the evidence of her impassioned play. She let the notes carry her thanks, her most heartfelt farewells, and the desperate desire to revisit this surprisingly smelly heaven.  
  
As Maki played the song to it’s finish, she was greeted once more by her lovely water maid. Her Aquarius. She repeated her ritual of drink, of cooling, and of thanks, knowing that the fantasy would soon come to an end. With all the confidence borne from lack of consequence, Maki confided, “All of this… this wonderful night… every note... was inspired by your beauty. May I have your name… so that I might relive this dream again?”  
  
As this _was_ a dream, her words struck true. Sharp muscle tensed and sun-kissed skin flushed. Her voice, the first time she’d been able to hear it, was higher of pitch and used far more of her nose than anticipated. Rather than leaning into the rugged handsome, this tone was feminine, even cute.  
  
“Ruby, my Lady. Are you truly ready for the night to end?”  
  
Distantly, Maki’s mind’s narration praised the impeccable work of its own imagination. These words, commonly from Lady Umi or Lady Eli, _always_ capped off her most glorious fantasies before she would permit it go further. As this was a dream… she would dare it to continue.  
  
“If I could remain at your side, I would wish it last forever.”  
  
Thrill shivered through her exhaustion as blush further dominated the woman’s countenance. Oh yes… this level of excessive indulgence was better than chocolate. Better than _coffee._  
  
Better than chocolate _and_ coffee.  
  
“I… have a room,” Ruby offered, expanding the range of Maki’s aches and excitement, “Regardless of what inspired you, someone who can play like that is someone I would love to know better.”  
  
Maki groaned happily, even novels weren’t _this_ good, and offered her hand. Aiming her cheekiest, ‘I would never make this face in real life’ grin Ruby’s way, Maki answered, “I look forward to making your acquaintance, Ruby.”  
  
More of that incredible blush. Had her nose not gone blind hours ago, overloaded from the thick scent of tobacco, yeast, butter, and recreational weeds, she imagined that this woman’s scent would be... the most graceful of florals. No, sweet berries and _tanned_ _leather_. Ruby accepted her hand and helped her to her feet.  
  
“Can you walk, Lady?”  
  
“Where you lead, I will follow.”  
  
Ruby looked away, clearly overwhelmed by Maki’s honest and romantic wordsmithing. Oh yes. She was _made_ for courting princesses. This was too perfect. As if to allay any subconscious concerns from earlier in the dream, Ruby even minded, “Your lady in waiting, Hayasaka, advised I prepare a place for you to rest. The hour is late, and the time travelling after such activity would be better spent in comfort.”  
  
“Mmm,” Maki sighed.  
  
The stairs were more laborious and creaked noticeably. The first room they passed was silent, but as if summoned by the growing heat in her heart, the second had the clear rhythmic combination of sighs, croons, and bed-floor scratching. She was _very_ tired, but she wanted this incredibly realistic dream to advance _at least_ enough to feel her lips on Ruby’s skin.  
  
Four rooms down, Ruby produced a key. Strangely nervous, she offered Maki entrance, which she obviously accepted. Three candles had been set alight in advance. Warm yellow light revealed a thin mattress’d bed, a simple notation desk with a matching chair, a bedside stand with a water bowl for freshening and a pitcher beside to fill it with.  
  
The window yielded only the star’s flittering light. It felt so… private. Secluded. Secret.  
  
The door closed behind her. Ruby re-entered her vision, shrugging off her vest and tossing it cavalierly onto the desk. She rounded the bed, filled the bowl, and set to tapping her ears, throat, and brow.  
  
“Come over and freshen up,” Ruby offered, “Where did you learn to play like that?”  
  
Her own shirt, loose around her shoulders and leaving her brassiere to preserve her modesty, was likewise shrugged off. The surreality of the dream was fading. Her fingers ached, her arms were sore, and she felt more than a little dirty as her sweat chilled. The euphoria of her extensive play faded as she crossed the room to join Ruby’s side.  
  
She _really_ wanted to pad some of this off.  
  
“I’ve played since I was five. I began to play well at thirteen. As I am now twenty and have had little else for preferred leisure, I am as comfortable playing as I am speaking,” Maki explained, the water serving not just to freshen, but revitalize.  
  
Somewhere between entering the room and now, the fantasy that this was a dream had vanished, practically forgotten. Her nose, having had time away and a new environment to adapt to, recognized wood fire and musk. Far too much of her own. Shaking her head, she berated herself, “My apologies for being so undone. This has been a day of many firsts.”  
  
Hopefully a few more remain...  
  
“You’ve got nothing to apologize for,” Ruby smiled, letting her sleek hair fall from it’s binding, “So that was all improv down there? The whole time?”  
  
“Most of it,” Maki boasted. Her memories of the evening were both sharp and indistinct. She found herself hoping that some of her earlier words had been imagined now that she was solidly in reality, “I’d... like to make a living of it.”  
  
“I’ve spent a good bit of time traveling. From what I’ve heard, you absolutely could,” Ruby assured, looking far more comfortable as she circled around her to plop onto the bed. “Any venue would be lucky to have you.”  
  
Maki wasn’t sure if it was the change in Ruby’s tone, or the sound of the sifting material in the mattress as she sat, or the refreshing splashes, but she felt fully awake and coherent for the first time in hours.  
  
Ruby stopped being this untouchable ethereal being. That smile wasn’t an idealized roguish grin with a wink thrown in. It was honest… and somehow even more beautiful.  
  
“I’ve said some… pretty embarrassing things tonight. I’m surprised you’re handling it as well as you are,” Maki admitted, “Though, I imagine you get this often.”  
  
“Pfft. If I got this treatment all the time, especially from people as gorgeous as you, I’d be impossible to be around.”  
  
Ruby scooted over, making clear that there was room for Maki to join her. Maki accepted, even more grateful that she had pants rather than her usual dresses or skirts. She was having trouble coming up with a response to the point blank compliment. Fortunately, this was paired with a selfish inability to look away.  
  
“So... music is obviously your thing. What else is going on in that pretty head?” Ruby offered. Wait… her shirt had just been missing _some_ buttons, not all of them, right!?  
  
“I’ve also been studying the medical arts. My father… well, I imagine you’d know if you’ve lived here for any amount of time.”  
  
“Just sailed in actually.”  
  
“Ah,” Maki amended, grateful for having more content when her mind was coming up empty, “Both my Father and Mother are physicians, my Father serves the two nobles on the isle’s upper peninsula. I’ve been… very lucky.”  
  
“I’m surprised to see anyone so closely tied to nobility down here in the trenches. Don’t get me wrong, I’m _really_ glad, but… maybe I’m just the lucky one?” Ruby laughed. Her posture was so relaxed… and the light did so much to warm the scene.  
  
“... When you say… get to know…” Maki hesitated, “How would… erm… nevermind.”  
  
“How would _you_ like to get to know me?” Ruby lilted, clearly teasing in tone.  
  
Thusly crit, Maki meanderingly managed, “Well… I… you see… I saw you… and… I actually…”  
  
“Try again,” Ruby laughed, clearly gaining confidence in this exchange, “Hayasaka assured me it would be best to wait until morning for you to return home. Take your time.”  
  
“Waki is the best,” Maki praised aloud before she had a chance to school her tongue, “... what else did she say?”  
  
“Well, I actually went to _her_ hoping she could introduce us. She… _might_ have alluded to you having made some personal discoveries that you may want assistance navigating. Since, ah, contextually, those topics happened to coincide with my ultimate goal which would follow _being_ introduced, and I… ah…”  
  
As Ruby spoke, Maki felt her very soul constrict into her heart and wisp away into the night. She was glad her face was frozen into a smile, empty-eyed as it may now be. Fortunately, Ruby _continued_ to speak and Maki felt her soul flame anew. Obviously with the same flushes of embarrassment and internalized shame, but...   
  
“I want to kiss your face,” Maki blurted out.  
  
Ruby stared.  
  
“It’s pretty.”  
  
“I mean, you’re pretty.”  
  
Ruby laughed, long and honest, “You’re bad at this one-night stand stuff, aren’t you?”  
  
“I’ve never done anything like this before!” she confessed defensively, both burning in embarrassment and reveling in Ruby’s smile.  
  
“It’s alright,” Ruby soothed, “I want to kiss your face too… though... I’m not sure I should.”  
  
In a voice _far_ too pitiable, Maki reflexively whined, “What? Why?”  
  
“Well, my Lady, I’m not entirely sure whether you’re still intoxicated or not. The thought of you later regretting something I did is… _very_ upsetting.”  
  
“... so… you’re saying that you’re fine with anything that happens of my own volition?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Maki scooted closer. She had all the confirmation she needed to know this was, at least partially, reciprocated attraction. She _was_ still unsure she was thinking as clearly as she ought… given how she was getting ready to make a move on a (beautiful) stranger… but what was this night if not an exercise in chance and adventure with a side of wish-fulfillment?  
  
“I certainly couldn’t hold you responsible for actions that _I_ myself take, could I?”  
  
“You… huh?”  
  
“You fear your own affections being received poorly. I don’t know if I’ll ever have the opportunity to see you again, so... “  
  
Maki steeled herself and finished, “I would like to give you something to remember me by.”  
  
Ruby’s eyes widened so much that Maki was afraid she’d scared the woman. One of those small strong hands covered her mouth, and Maki was _fairly_ certain she heard the syllables, “-ou’v- got to be f-in- kiddin- me.”  
  
Her cheeks matched her eyes as her hand returned to supporting her lean as she asked, “You… would have your way with me, madam?”  
  
Our perspective shifts once more, as Maki immediately became too embarrassed by her thoughts to permit sharing them. Our conflicted rapscallion Nico, however, is far more internally vocal. So, for your entertainment, we exchange the rights to Maki’s thoughts and feelings once more for access to our dearest Nico’s.  
  
She been screaming in there.  
  
Oh, she been screaming _a lot_.  
  
 _‘HOW DOES HONOKA DO THIS!?’_ _  
_ _  
_ _‘OH GOD, I CAN’T DO THIS.’_ _  
_ _  
_A whirlwind of _deep_ attraction, _incredible_ guilt, _sharp_ disbelief at what she was hearing and seeing and _oh god why can’t she just go for it!?_  
  
…  
  
“I want more than that,” Nico heard herself say aloud.  
  
Eyes gleaming hungrily, the heiress agreed, “Oh, I would like to do much more than just kissing.”  
  
“No,” Nico insisted, pushing the boundaries of her fortune, “Well, I mean _yes_ , but… I dislike the thought of only having this single night and then never seeing you again.”  
  
The tiny voice somewhere in the rafters that still remembered that this was all to obtain access to a fortune praised this. The rest of her heart’s song roared this away. Selfish it may be… if she gave in and kissed those lips, she would _not_ want to lose them. Them _or_ this fantastical woman.  
  
“I may not have much choice. This night has been an escape… but this island is small. My family is set in its intent to sell my future. Soon. Better I spend each moment and ounce of myself until then as I please. While my discretion is my own.”  
  
The heiress drew closer, a hand raised. It found Nico’s cheek, and it was _so warm_.  
  
Nico shivered as red hair brushed past her cheek. Whispered words tickled her ear, “So… if I am to divest these dreams and desires, maybe you could keep them safe from the world I’m to be given?”  
  
“You don’t even know my name,” Nico continued to retreat, entirely counter to her initial mission. _Seriously,_ how did Honoka _do_ this? This was painful. This was cruel and heartbreaking. Nico didn’t want to steal _anything_ from this woman. She might have better education and nutrition, but she was just as much a prisoner of this damn island as Nozomi was.  
  
As _she_ had been!  
  
“Ruby,” the heiress confidently crooned, pulling away, “Am I as distracting to you as you are to me? You told me. It suits your eyes, but I’m even more struck by your hair. Your nose, your shoulders, your lips and your cheeks.”  
  
Nico blushed harder, continually thrown off balance by such open praise, “Ah… you’re… very pretty too.”  
  
“No,” she argued, pressing forward with most of her weight, a finger on Nico’s lips, “Well… I suppose yes… but _you_ … you are… _breathtaking._ ”  
  
Nico yielded, letting the confident heiress push her onto her back. Warm, surprisingly strong hands pressed at her collar, caressed her cheek, brushed back at her hair and squeezed her shoulders. She felt awkward fingers hesitate before pushing away her shirt.  
  
“Nico.”  
  
The hands paused. Violet eyes blinked.  
  
“My name. It’s Nico.”  
  
Sunlight broke before her within the smile that followed. No longer were her hands aimless, they found either side of Nico’s face as she answered, “I’m Maki. Maki Nishikino.”  
  
“Maki… Okay then, I will yield to you on one condition,” Nico answered, her will solidified in an instant. Be yourself, Nozomi said. She simply could not carry this through… especially if she wanted to continue loving who she was.  
  
She _wasn’t_ Honoka.  
  
“Name it, charming Nico,” Maki asked, her entire presence singing happiness far more than the arousal of moments ago.  
  
“Meet me again tomorrow,” Nico whispered, “I am no one’s casual experience. Tonight I’ll receive all you want to give… tomorrow, I’ll return the favor.”  
  
That felt better. A compromise between her heart and her profession she could abide. The latter should always serve the former. This… this was a balm for her heart and spirit as… Maki, her name was Maki, turned so red that Nico feared she’d pass out.  
  
She was certain of it as Maki’s face grew closer, stopping as their noses touched. Maki’s lips were so close that her words tickled her own, “Those terms are agreeable… and so I seal this contract…”  
  
… and then, things got good.  
  


* * *

**Author's Notes  
**

If you've made it this far down, I hope you enjoyed the ride.  
Things are going to rev up from here,  
mostly in an adventurous way.  
  
  
Thanks for loving them as much as I do. <3


End file.
